


Mike Schmidt Adventure

by FahrezaArubusman



Series: Nightguard Adventure [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Fourth Fanfiction about FNAF. In this story, Mike Schmidt will be the main character. And he'll had a Problem with the Animatronics.  Will he survived the Night? </p>
<p>As Always, i hope you enjoy my work!</p>
<p>SMALL UPDATE: Now, I have a DeviantArt Account under the Name of FahrezaArubusman45. You should check it out and give comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before Shift Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moments before Mike worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

November 7th 1993

Mike has been aged about 20 years old and he has no job. He doesn't have any Skills. He always desperately to find an easy job for him. Then he found the a Vacant Job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 

'Great, this place have a vacant job. For a... Nightguard' said Mike. He then find the other vacant job and unfortunately, there wasn't one. 

'OH, come on! Is there any job than a Nightguard Job??' said Mike in almost mad sound. 'Maybe I just try this one' said Mike while he tried to calm himself. 

Then he called the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 

"This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What can I help you?" ask the Operator. 

"Um... I heard there's a Nightguard Job. Is it true?" ask Mike. 

"About that, let me connect you with My Supervisor" replied the Operator. 

"Okay, thanks" replied Mike. 

Then he waited for the Supervisor to get the phone. 

"This is the Supervisor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What can I help you?" ask the supervisor. 

"Um... Is it true that there is a vacant job about the Nightguard?"ask Mike. 

"Yeah, right. There's a Nightguard Job" replied the Supervisor. 

"Great! I'll take that" replied Mike with grin. 

"Okay, can you start tomorrow night?" ask the Supervisor. 

"Yeah, I can" replied Mike. 

"Okay see you tomorrow night " say the Supervisor as he closed the Phone. 

Then Mike just happy that he have a job now. He didn't know what he'll against of. He will not have a fight with a Burglar, but he'll defend himself against the Vengeful and Murderous Animatronics. 

November 8th 1993

11.30 AM

Mike just arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when he saw bunch of workers still doing what they do and he saw some of Coustomers are still eat the Order and also he saw some Janitors still cleaning up the Place. Then he get greeted by a Man with Black Hair and Glowing Amber Eyes. Mike can guess who is he. 

"Hello, are you the New Nightguard?" ask the Manager while he sticked out his hand. 

"Oh yeah" replied Mike while he grabbed the manager's hand and shook it. "I guess you're my new boss"  

"Right. My name is Mr. Nick McCantoneau. Or you can call me Nick. Your name is..." 

"Mike, Mike Schmidt"

"Oh, okay. Let me show you around this place, show we?"

"Of course"

Then they both walk around the Pizzeria. After about 20 minutes, the Manager entered the Office while Mike walking behind him. 

"So, this is your new Office. Sorry if this little mess up" sais the Manager while he show Mike his new Office. 

"No need to apology, Mr. Nick. I can be familiar with this " Mike replied. 

" This is your Uniform and this is the Camera Monitor" said the Manager while he handed Mike his Uniform and the Camera Monitor. "Oh yeah, one more thing. You have to sign up this Contract". Then Manager took out a Paper with a Letter read "Work Contract". 

"What is this for?" ask Mike in confusion. 

"This is your Contract that you'll be work here for five nights. You can work overtime if you want to, and maybe after you finish your Nightshift job, you can transfered into the Day Shift Guard" explain the manager while he handed his Pen to Mike. 

"Okay" Mike replied short. Then he sign up his contract. 

"So, welcome to the Family, Mike" greet the Manager. 

"Thank you" Mike replied. 

"I've to go now. Good luck and Good Night, Mike!" said the Manager. 

"Good Night" replied Mike. 

Then he changed his clothes to the Nightshift Uniform that the Manager had handle to Mike earlier. Then he get ready for his First Night. Then the clock struck 12 AM. 


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's First Night to be the Nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 
> 
> NOTE: The text that Aligned in the center means Phone Call

November 9th 1993

At 12.00 AM

Mike had been get ready for his First Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the New Nightguard. Then all the sudden, a phone in his desk ringing. 

"Who the hell call me this late of the Night?" Mike said in little anger. 

Then a Voicemail start to sound from the Phone. Mike knew that it was Pre-recorded. So, he just listen to the Phone. 

Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know.  

“Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A Magical Place for Kids and Grown-ups alike, where Fantasy and Fun come to Life”.

Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. 

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

"What the hell!!! I'VE MADE A HUGE MISTAKE HERE!" screech Mike. "I'LL BE STUFFED IN THAT FAT LOOKING BEAR SUIT??? NO WAY!!!" 

Then Mike tried to calm himself. 

"Okay Mike, you can beat this" said Mike to himself. Then he start to Monitor the Cameras. 

About 03.50 AM

Mike still watching the Cameras. Looking for Bonnie where he isn't in his initial Position. 

"Where the hell are you?" said Mike with little anger. 

Then he close the camera and look to the left and right door. And then look at the Power Meter. 

"Still safe. It still 50%" said Mike to himself. 

Then he open the camera and switch to the Backstage Camera and found Bonnie standing a meter away from the camera. 

"Ah, there you are" said Mike in relieve. 

Then he flipped to the show stage Camera and found Chica also gone. 

"What the... The Chicken also gone???" said Mike in little anger again. 

Then he flipped the Camera to search for Chica. And then he found herin the dining area. 

"Okay, there you are" Mike once again relieved that he has been found Chica. 

At 05.50 AM

"Allright. 10 more minutes and I can get out from here" said Mike in his mind. 

Then he checked the left door and found Bonnie standing right outside the door. 

"WHAT THE HELL !!!" Mike said in shocked expression. 

Then he immediately close the door. 

"Uhh...that was close!" Mike said in his mind. 

Then all the sudden, the lights went out. 

"OH MY GOD!!!" Scream Mike. 

Then he heard a Footsteps walked close to his office. Then, the bear start to play his Music. 

"P-Please... Don't kill me" said Mike in low sound. 

Then the music stop playing and he heard the Footstep more louder. Then the bell struck 6 AM. 

"OH YEAH!!!!" Scream Mike. 

Then the lights restored again and he didn't saw the bear. But in fact, the bear has ready to attack Mike. Mike thoughts that the bear walk back to the Stage as well as his other Friends. Then Mike walk to the Front door and found his boss standing in front of the door. 

"How's your night, Mike?" ask the Manager. 

"VERY VERY TERRIBLE! You don't say to me if that I can be stuffed into that Bear!" said Mike while he pointed out his finger to Freddy Fazbear.

"Yeah, that's right. If you failed to defend yourself against all of this Animatronics, you'll be stuffed inside that Bear suit" explain the Manager. "Are you ready for your second night?" 

"Are you crazy?!? I'm done!" said Mike in anger. 

"Hey, you can't do that! You have a Contract here!" said the Manager. 

"Oh yeah, that's right. Okay! I'll be Prepared for my Second night" said Mike in worry. 

"Okay. See you tonight" said the Manager. 

Then Mike walk out from the Pizzeria and headed Home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike has been survived his first night although he almost get caught by Freddy. The next chapter will be his second night. Stay tuned for Next Update! 
> 
> END NOTE: I'm so sorry if there's any Wrong Grammar in the Story because I don't too Fluent in English because I'm Indonesian and I just want to test my skill on English. Any Comments will be appreciated! Thank you for reading my Story!


	3. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

November 9th 1993 

At 11.50 AM

Mike just arrived at his workplace when he saw his manager standing in front of the Main Entrance. 

"Good Night, Mike! Are you ready?" ask the manager. 

"Yeah, I'm ready" Mike said in low sound. 

"That's great! Okay this is the key" said Manager while he handed the key to Mike. 

Then Mike take the key from the manager's hand. 

"Allright, good luck!" said the Manager while he walk away from Mike. 

Ten minutes later, the date has been changed to November 10th 1993.

"Let's get started" said Mike in low sound. 

He still remember his First Night. He tried to forget about that, but it always came to his mind. Like, it always lingers in his mind. Then all the sudden, the phone ringing again. 

"Let's hear what he'll saying" mumbled Mike. 

Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

"Talk to you soon too" said Mike. "At least, this time tell me more about that bear and..." then Mike just stopped his say. "Wait... Wait, did he just say that there's another character in the Pirates Cove?? Oh my God" said Mike in worry. 

The he started to watch the camera feeds. 

 

At 05.45 AM

"Okay, I still have 15 Minutes,and I'll immediately get out from here" said Mike to himself. 

Then he watch the camera and switch it to the Pirates Cove. Mike just freeze when he notice that the Fox wasn't there anymore. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE GONE?!?!" Said Mike in anger. 

He frantically find for the Fox by the Camera and found him ran through the West Hall. Immediately, Mike close the Camera monitor and close the left door. He just heard that the Fox banging the door. 

"SHIT!" Mike said in frantic sound. 

Then the sound stop. Then Mike open the camera feed and found that the Fox has walk back to his place. 

"That's right. Back to your station" said Mike. 

He immediately switch to other camera and found Bonnie standing in the West Hall Corner. 

"WHERE THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN?!" said Mike in anger. 

But then the lights went out again, just like the Night before. 

"Goddammit" cursed Mike. 

Then, the Footsteps heard again from the West Hall. Then Freddy start to play his music when he arrived at the doorway. 

"Hello again" Mike said. 

Then the bell struck 6 AM. 

"YEAH!!! I BEAT YOU AGAIN FATBEAR!!!" Shout Mike. 

The he walk to the front door and get out from the building and then about 15 Minutes later, his boss came. 

"What is it going?" ask the Manager. 

"Same" Mike replied shortly. 

"Okay, see you tonight?" ask the manager. 

"Yeah, see you tonight" replied Mike. 

Then he handed the key to the manager and headed home with remembering his first encounter with the Fox. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mike survived again his night. I think the next chapter the Animatronics will attempt to make contact with Mike. You'll have to wait!


	4. The Third Night part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's Third Night to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. In this chapter, some of the Animatronics will made an attempt to contact Jeremy. Will it worked?

November 10th 1993

At 11.55 AM

Mike has been arrived at his workplace since an hour ago. He had discussed with Mr. Nick his boos about the Animatronics. He didn't found too much about the Animatronics from Mr. Nick. After finished, he immediately get prepared for his Third Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Then the date changed to November 11th 1993.

"Okay, let's get started!" Mike said in excitement. 

Then the phone ringing again. This time, Mike ignored it. 

Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

"Playing limp huh? You say that not gonna work! Why do you... " Mike cited his voice when he heard a Laugh. Then he immediately open the Camera Monitor and Found Chica and Freddy walk together leaving Show stage. 

"Oh come on! It just started!" protest Mike. 

Then he flipped through the Camera and found Chica stood in the center of Dining area. And then he flipped the camera to the Bathroom where he found Freddy peek out for the Girls Bathroom. 

"Oh come on you Fatbear! Why you hide in the girls bathroom?" offend Mike to Freddy indirectly.

Then he flipped the camera to the show stage and found that Bonnie also gone. 

"You also gone? Let's see where you are!" Mike said to himself while he search for Bonnie. 

He then found Bonnie just outside from his Office. In the West Hall Corner actually. 

"YOU'RE CHEATING, BONNIE!!" said Mike in high sound. 

Then an answer was heard. 

"Who said that I was cheating?" the sound ask. 

That made Mike terrified. Then Mike heard a Footstep walk in the West hall. Mike wanted to close the left door. But, the door jammed. 

"SHIT! YOU DOOR ARE PIECE OF SHIT!!" Cursed Mike. 

"Now, you can't close the door" said the voice. 

Mike suddenly know who is that has been jammed his door. It should be Bonnie. The Manager said that Bonnie could jammed the door as well as Chica. 

Then Mike turn on the left door light and saw Bonnie standing in front of the door. Mike was frantically to close the door for the second time, but it also failed. Then he open the cameras to see the others. Then he close again the Camera Monitor and Found Bonnie has been standing in front of him. 

"Catch me if you can!!" Mike said in high sound. 

Then Mike immediately run exit his office. Bonnie then peek out. 

"Hey, wait!! I want to tell you something!" scream Bonnie. 

But Mike still ran for his life. Then he found a pace to hide below one of the table. 

"Huh, that's a close call" Mike sigh a relieve. 

Then Mike felt something grabbed his ankle and start to dragged him out from his hideout. He saw that Freddy has dragged his ankle and he saw Bonnie stood beside Freddy. 

"What we'll have to do now?" ask Bonnie to Freddy. 

"Do something like usual" Freddy replied. 

Then Freddy put Mike's head on the air on slam it to the ground. Leaving Mike unconscious. Then Freddy and Bonnie together dragged Mike into the Backstage and then Bonnie close the backstage door and locked it up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike got caught by Freddy and Bonnie. What will Freddy and Bonnie to do with Mike?   
> You'll have to wait!


	5. The Third Night part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Mike's Third Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

At 03.00 AM  
Mike just woke up after got his head slammed to the Floor. He then scanned the Area around him. He knew that he now in the Backstage because he saw some Animatronics Spare heads stacked neatly on the shelf.  
"What has happen to me?" mumbled Mike while he ruffling his head.  
"You just got your head slammed to the ground. Hardly" the Voice replied.  
"Who are you?!" screech Mike. "What do you want from me?!"  
"Hey easy, Mike" the voice try to calm Mike down.  
"W-Where do you know my name?" Mike ask.  
"We're know anything about you than you think" the voice replied.  
Mike then try to get up but his both hand are handcuffed to the table.  
"Why I'm handcuffed?" ask Mike.  
"If we didn't do that, you can get away" the Voice replied.  
Then the Sounds owner step up and stand in front of Mike. He already knew from his voice.  
"I'm already expected you" said Mike.  
"I'm also expected that you'll be saying that" Freddy replied.  
Then Bonnie and Chica move beside Freddy.  
"Okay. You get me. Now what do you want?" demand Mike to three Animatronics.  
"We want you to be part of our Family" Bonnie Replied.  
"Forever" Chica Continues.  
"Oh My God" Mike Mumbled.  
"Now, only God can save you now" Freddy threaten Mike.  
Then Freddy punch Mike to his Stomach, made Mike felt the Pain.  
"Let him go from this Handcuff" Freddy ordered to his Friends.  
Then they all release the handcuff from Mike's ankle and hand. Then all the sudden, Mike tackling Freddy and made him fell to the ground. After that, he immediately go to the Door. But the door refused to open.  
"OH, COME ON!!!" screech Mike.  
Then he saw Bonnie ran towards him. Mike immediately avoid the Bunny attack. Making the Bunny hit the door with head first and broke the door and leave him unconscious. Mike immediately get up and out from the room by the hole in the door that Bonnie had made earlier when he try to attack Mike and he hit the door till the door almost destroyed in half.  
"THANKS BUNNY!!" scream Mike.  
Then he ran through the dining area. When he arrived in the West Hall, he got caught by Foxy. And then Mike start to ran. He just ran around the Dining Area. Once, he saw Freddy tried to get rid of Bonnie because he blocked the door. Then he immediately go to the Kitchen and close the door.  
"Where's the Key?!" Mike frantically find for the Key. Unfortunately, he dropped it when he ran in the Dining Area, got involved in Chasing Game with Foxy.  
"Shit!!" cursed Mike.  
Then he heard a loud banging outside the door.  
"You never got away from this!" screech Foxy.  
Then the Fox try to open the door by breaking it. Mike was in Panic situation.  
"What should I do now?" Mike ask to himself.  
Then he ran around the Kitchen to find stuff that could hold the Fox's break action against the door. Then he found bunch of Vegetable Boxes and Some sack of flour. Then he dragged all of that and put it in front of the door. After Mike put all the items against the door, Mike steps back, hoping that he could survive and the door failed to break. 

2 Hours and 45 Minutes later  
05.45 AM  
Mike hid in one of the Kitchen Corner, still praying that he could Survive. All the sudden, the door blew up and all the Animatronics walk inside. Mike just Panicked. Then he moved to the Fridge Room where the Raw Materials for the Pizza stored. He's so Fortunate because the Fridge is Not Activated. If the Fridge Activated, Nov could die by Freezing to death and Hypothermia.  
Then the bell struck 6 AM. Then all the Animatronics immediately go out from the Kitchen and walk to their Initial Position. Mike then walk outside the Fridge then he got up out from the Kitchen and walk outside of the Pizzeria. When he walk outside the Pizzeria like, he saw his boss.  
"Good Morning Mr. Nick" Mike greet his boss.  
"Good Morning to you too, Mike. What is it going?" ask the Manager.  
"Um...You'll see" replied Mike.  
Then they both walk inside the Pizzeria and the Boss found out that the Backstage door has splited into two Pieces.  
"I think you've to defend yourself, didn't you?" ask Manager to Mike.  
Mike little scared.  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Nick. I just..." Mike voice interrupted by the Manager.  
"That's Okay. The important stuff is that you made it alive" said the manager while he put his hand in Mike's Shoulder.  
"Thank you Mr. Nick. Freddy and Bonnie attacked me, so I've to defend myself" explain Mike.  
"That's okay" said the Manager. "Are you ready for Tonight?"  
"Sure" Mike replied shortly.  
"Great! Get some sleep and you must be ready for your Night" said the Manager.  
"Thanks for the Advice, Mr. Nick" replied Mike.  
Then the Manager walk in while Mike headed home to prepare for his Fourth Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think it's intense when I wrote this part! Anyway, the Next chapter is Mike's Fourth Night and everything gonna be more Complicated (or Simple) than this Chapter. Stay tuned for Next Update!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THE READERS!!   
> Now, I'll be stop writing this Work because there's a National Examination in my Country from May 4th till May 7th 2015 (Why I am following this National Examination? Because I'm still in the Junior high school. I'm 15 years old now!). If you want to look for the Next updates, you'll have to wait till Thursday and from that Day, this Story will be updated Frequently (Maybe on one day, I can do more than one update). Now, I'm still working in a new story called "Murdered" and will be updated today (Now, that story have one chapter, but other chapter will be added today). Stay tuned for the next update on Thursday!


	6. The Fourth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's Fourth Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

At 11.50 PM

Mike has arrived at his workplace when he called by his Boss in his room. Then he go to his Boss's Room. 

"So, let's get this quick. Are you ready for this night?" ask the Boss to Mike. 

"Yeah, I'm ready" replied Mike. 

"Do you?"

"Of Course"

"Okay. Just forget about last night. It might can disturb you when you work" 

"I'll try to do that"

"Okay, see you in the Morning"

Then Mike's boss left the Pizzeria and leave Mike alone. After that Mike prepared for his Fourth Night. 

At 12.00 AM 

As soon as Mike start his Night shift, Mike got a Phone Call again. 

"Ah, why do you call me again?" protest Mike. 

Then the phone start to play the Voicemail. 

Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*

Mike just froze what he just heard. 

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO HIM?!?!" Mike screech. "I'LL NEVER LETTING YOU ALL BUST ME!" 

Then Mike start to watch the Camera's Feeds. He then switch to the show stage only to see that Bonnie and Chica had left the Show Stage. 

"Wow, that's fast" mumbled Mike. 

Then start to search for Bonnie and Chica. Then he found Bonnie standing in the Backstage. 

"Okay, Bunny. I don't want the incident yesterday night happen again. Okay?" hope Mike. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Bathroom and saw Chica standing in the Bathroom hallway, starring at the Camera. 

"Okay, just stand there. Okay?" Said Mike. 

The he flipped the camera to the Pirates Cove where  he saw Foxy's Head peeked from the Curtain. 

"Heh, I hope you don't caught me" mumbled Mike. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Show Stage again. Mike just froze when the Bear left the Show Stage. 

"Shit" cursed Mike. 

Then he flipped the Camera to find for Freddy. He then found him in the Dining Area. 

"Ah, there  you are!" said Mike with Happy. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Pirates Cove and Found the Curtain has open and Mike didn't saw Foxy. He know what will happen. 

"SHIT! SHIT!!" cursed Mike. 

He frantically close the Camera Monitor and close the Left Door just in time when Foxy banged the door. 

"Uh, close call" said Mike.

At 4.45 AM 

Mike still watching the Camera, watching every Animatronics movement. Bonnie and Chica has made a visit to Mike several time this Night and Freddy almost caught Mike once more. Thanks to Mike fast react, he managed to avoid that. Then he found Something Unexpected at the West Hall Corner,in the Freddy's Poster that changed into A Golden Version of Freddy. 

"That's Creepy" mumbled Mike. 

When he close the Canary he found something that he never expected. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" screech Mike while he saw the Golden Bear now slumped in front of Mike. 

He then open the Camera and then close the Camera Monitor again. 

"He's gone" said Mike while he inhaling a deep breath and then exhaling a sigh of Relieve. 

Then he open the Camera Monitor again and Found Freddy standing in the East Hall Corner. Immediately, Mike close the Camera Monitor and Shut the Right Door. 

"You can't get me, Freddy" said Mike. 

Then all the Sudden, the Lights went out. Mike clearly forgot to not checking the Power Meter. 

"DAMN IT! WHY THE POWER RUNS OUT??" cursed Mike. 

Then Mike realize his Mistake. 

"BECAUSE OF YOU, FREDDY, I'M RUNNING OUT POWER!!!" screech Mike. 

Then Freddy start his Jingle, he's ready to caught Mike. 

"If you want to get me, you have to catch me First!" said Mike while he start to run. 

Then Mike ran out from the Room, and almost got caught by Chica where she's stood at the East Hallway. When Mike reached the Dining Area, he hid below one of the Table. 

"COME ON! ALMOST MAKE IT OUT!" said Mike whole he saw his Wristwatch showed 05.55 AM

then he heard a loud Footstep walked toward his hideout. 

"Please don't" Mike pleaded. 

Then the bell struck 6 AM. 

"I...I MADE IT!" screech Mike. 

Then he get out from his Hideout and walked to the Front Door with Fast. When he outside, he found his boss just arrived. 

"Well, Mike?" ask the Boss. 

"Usual, Bonnie and Chica gave me many visit to my Office and Freddy almost caught me" said Mike. 

"Okay, then" replied the Boss. 

Then Mike give the boss the Master Key. 

"Are you ready for your Fifth Night?" ask the Boss. 

"ABSOLUTELY!" replied Mike with Excitement. 

Then Mike went home to prepare his Fifth Night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for take a long time to update this Story because I have a New Works called "Freddy and Friends Holiday". I also having my ideas for this story dried out! I don't know what I'll write. By the Way, the Next Chapter is Mike's Fifth Night. I don't know what will happen. But, you'll see!


	7. The Fifth Night part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's Fifth Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Part 1)

At 11.55

Mike has been arrived at his Workplace here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to work for his Fifth Night. 

"Ah, fifth night. Here I come!" said Mike with spirit. 

Then after Mike got his Clothes changed into the Nightguard Uniform, the Clock struck 12 AM. As soon as Mike start his shift, the Phone ringing again for the Fifth Times. 

"What the...I think you're gonna not calling me again" said Mike in Confused. 

Then the Voicemail start to Play. Mike just Froze when he started the Voicemail. It sounds Garbled, Deep and in Demonic Sound. Mike was terrified to heard the Phone Call. Mike didn't know what it's saying. But the truly is:

Omitted: Sir,) it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (omitted: not) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?

You are right. Countless uses (omitted: of Bose instruments) will be made by future gener- (omitted: ations. The scientist) seldom knows contemporaneous (omitted: reward; it is enough to possess) the joy of creative (omitted: service.)

"WHO THE HELL MADE A PHONECALL LIKE THAT!?!?" screech Mike. 

He then start to calm himself. 

"Okay, Mike. Just focus with the things you're doing now" said Mike to himself. 

Then he start to open the Camera Panel and saw Bonnie and Chica went missing. 

"Okay, let's find you both" said Mike. 

Then he start to flipped the Camera and found Bonnie stood in the Dining Area. 

"There you are, Bonnie" said Mike. 

Then Mike start to find Chica, but he doesn't saw her on the Camera. 

"Where is she?" ask Mike to himself. 

Then he close the Camera Monitor and turn on the left door light. 

"Still safe" said Mike while he turned off the Left Door light. 

Then he turned his head to the Right Door light. When he turned on the lights, he saw something that he never expect. Chica stood outside his Office, looked through the Window with his beak open. 

"DAMN! ARE YOU ALSO CAN TELEPORT JUST LIKE BONNIE?!?!" screech Mike. 

Then the lights on the Right door suddenly turned off by his own. 

"SHIT!!" scream Mike. 

Then he frantically tried to close the door, but the door jammed. 

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE DOOR DIDN'T CLOSED?!?!" screech Mike. 

Then he open the Camera Panel to see if Chica has gone to the other room. 

Then Mike close the Camera Panel and he saw Chica stood in front of him. 

"NOW, YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME, MIKE!" said Chica whole she charged an attack towards Mike. 

"LET'S SEE!" replied Mike. 

The Mike ran again from his Office. When he on the halfway to the Dining Area, he felt his head hit by something. Then Mike sprawled across the tile. When his vision went blurry, he saw Golden Freddy stood on top of Mike. Mike can saw that Golden Freddy said Something to Mike, but he didn't hear it. It's the last thing Mike remember before everything went dark. After Mike had a blackout, he didn't know that Golden Freddy dragged Mike to the Backstage, the Place where all the Animatronics had been waiting for Mike being stuffed in Freddy Fazbear's Suit. And they committed that Mike will never escape from this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is very short because my idea to write this story has dried out! The next chapter will be Mike's Fifth Night part 2. You'll see what happen!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this chapter is soo Short. But, the next chapter will longer than this chapter. Stay tuned for the Work Update. 
> 
> END NOTE: I'm soo sorry if there's any wrong Grammar that I used in this Story because I'm Indonesian and I just want to test my skill on English. Any Comments will be Appreciated! Once more, Thank You for reading my story!


End file.
